Won't give up
by Potterholic78
Summary: AU skank!Jeff Set in Mckinley High School. Jeff Sterling has a reputation for being bad and he plans on keeping it, that is he did until the new kid Nick Duval shows up to Mckinley High. Could he be the person to break down all the walls that Jeff had spent his entire life putting up? Who knows? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So this is the first time I've written and published a Niff fic before. I really like this pairing so I hope you like my story. If you do that's great because I have a lot planned for this story. Please read and review, it will be greatly appreciated. Also, I don't have a Beta so there might be a few mistakes here and there.**

Jeff Sterling leaned against the chain fence behind the bleachers, a cigarette dangling between his lips. He was supposed to be in Italian class but everyone knew the class was full of shit, so why bother going? Actually he didn't bother going to his first five classes that day.

"Hey Jeff."

Jeff turned to see his fellow skank, Quinn walking towards him. Her pink hair stood out underneath her darkly colored beanie.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Where were you all day?" Quinn asked.

"I felt like sleeping." Jeff said plainly.

"Aren't your parents ready to kill you with all the classes you've missed?" Quinn asked.

Jeff shrugged. " They don't fucking care about anything I do as long as they don't have to deal with me."

"Maybe if you showed up to history today, you would have seen the cute new kid." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Cute new kid? Do tell."

"There's not much to say really. He's sort of short with shaggy brown hair. He's completely socially awkward and probably a dork." She said.

"Well that's appealing." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Look, that's him over there." Quinn said, pointing towards the football field. Jeff removed his sunglasses and glanced over, noticing the brunette that Quinn was talking about. He wore an outfit that looked like his mother picked it out. It included a pair of perfectly ironed khakis, black converse, and light green polo.

"He's not completely unfortunate to look at." Jeff replied, putting his glasses back on.

"You should tap that." Quinn said.

Jeff scoffed. "No way. He probably isn't gay and he's definitely not my type."

"I thought your type was anything that moved." Quinn said.

Jeff flipped Quinn off before adjusting his pink and blonde dyed fringe while secretly glancing over at the brunette once more.

Jeff was walking down the hallway, late to his algebra class as usual and not caring as usual. He heard noise coming from around the corner so he sped up, his curiosity getting the better of him. He saw the new kid that Quinn pointed out, pinned against a locker by two football players, Azimio Adams and David Karofsky.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jeff yelled, approaching the jocks

"Stay out of it Sterling." Dave growled. Jeff looked at Nick who was obviously struggling against Dave's grip.

"Leave him the hell alone." Jeff said.

"And if we don't, what are you going to do about it fag?" Azimio taunted. Jeff snapped. He wasn't the biggest guy but he was still really strong. He threw him self against Dave, making him stumble and lose his grip on the boy. The brunette crumbled to the ground, his hand against his throat. Azimio launched himself at Jeff but the skank easily dodged it and sent his fist straight into the boy's gut. Azimio doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't ever touch him again." Jeff snarled. The two football players scrambled to their feet and ran away, their tails between their legs.

Jeff walked over to the boy and held out a hand, pulling him to his feet.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

He nodded. "I think so. Thanks, I'm new here. I'm Nick Duval." He said and held out his hand. Jeff glanced at once but didn't do anything. Nick awkwardly put his hand into his pocket.

"Those guys are assholes." Jeff said.

"Yeah they are. So, what's your name?" Nick asked.

"Jeff."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks again for helping me." Nick said.

"Don't mention it. Really don't. I shouldn't even be around you." Jeff said.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Well, just look at me." Jeff said, pointing to his piercing and rugged clothing.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Nick asked.

"You should be afraid of me. Everyone else is." Jeff said.

Nick shrugged "Well I'm not."

"You should be." Jeff said with a smirk. The boy turned on his heel, his combat books squeaking as he did so.

The next day Jeff's parents were home from work so instead of dealing with them yelling at him to get up, he decided to go to school on time for once. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and a denim vest with a silver studded collar. He then slipped on a beanie and his worn out combat boots. He walked downstairs and grabbed a muffin, ignoring his parents as he did so, before climbing on to his bike and drove to school.

Jeff went to his English class, a few minutes late but the teacher seemed to be shocked that he had even gone to class. He took his seat in the back and rested his head on his arms, attempting to catch up on his sleep. He only looked up when he heard the door to the classroom open again. There was a flustered Nick Duval stumbling into the classroom.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new and I just got switched into this class." Nick said.

"It's alright. I'm Ms. Lormand and you must be Nick Duval." The young teacher said.

"Yes that's me."

"Great, why don't you take a seat in the back?" Said Ms. Lormand. Nick nodded and began walking towards his seat. Jeff cringed when he realized that the only empty seat was next to him. Nick smiled at Jeff and plopped himself down in the chair.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick whispered.

"Nothing, this class is bullshit."

"It can't be that bad." Nick replied.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Jeff snapped.

Nick frowned. "Why? What did I do?"

"I told you I don't think you should be around me. Plus, I don't want to taint my reputation by being seen with your dorky, virgin ass." Jeff said harshly. The blonde expected Nick to be angry with him or maybe even upset but Nick just smiled at him that Jeff hated himself for finding it adorable.

"I have a feeling you'll grow to like me." Nick said with a grin.

"Whatever you say, dork." Jeff replied and turned his attention back to Ms. Lormand.

Jeff came home from school, throwing his backpack on the ground. He walked into the kitchen, hoping that his father had any left over beers in the fridge. He probably drank them. He was surprised to see his Mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea instead of the flask he catches her drinking out of.

"Jeffrey." She said sternly.

"What?" He snapped, opting for a bottle of water instead of a beer.

"Don't use that tone with me. I just received your marking period report card." She said.

"And?" Jeff asked.

"And? Jeffrey, you got all Cs and Ds in every class except Italian." She replied.

"So what?"

"Do you want to make it into college? Or do you want to be a failure for the rest of your life?"

"Why do you even care?" Jeff snarled.

"Of course I care. I don't want any son of mine flunking out of high school." She snapped.

"Oh, so now you care about me? What about when Dad called me a fag yesterday? You didn't say anything then." Jeff replied.

Mrs. Sterling sighed. "Your father was drunk last night."

"He's drunk every night. And that's no excuse. You're my fucking mother." Jeff yelled.

"Don't you dare use that language. What if your siblings hear you?"

Jeff frowned. Of course that's what she cared about. "Fuck you Mom. I'm going out." Jeff said and stormed out of the house, ignoring his mother's protests.

As Jeff drove, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. All he wanted was for his mom to be on his side for once. All he wanted was one moment where she stood up for him instead of constantly ignoring his calls for help. It was bad enough that his father was a jackass. She was his mother and she was supposed to protect him.

Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean; he didn't even want coffee. He just wanted to be out of the house. He got off of his bike and leaned against it, pulling out a cigarette as he did so. He quickly lit it and took a long drag.

"Jeff?"

Jeff looked up and saw Nick Duval walking towards him.

Jeff sighed. "Great." He mumbled sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" Jeff snapped.

"Sorry, I was just asking. I didn't mean to bother you." Nick said and Jeff felt slightly bad for taking his anger out on the boy.

"It's fine. I'm just in a shitty mood." Jeff replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked.

"Who is this kid? He's too nice for his own good." Jeff thought.

Jeff shook his head. "Not really. Basically people suck." Jeff replied and took another drag.

"Not all people suck." Nick replied.

"Oh really? Name someone." Jeff challenged.

"Jesus." Nick said.

"I'm an atheist." Jeff quipped.

"Ok, how about Quinn. I heard you were friends with her." Nick said.

"Yeah I am but she's still a bitch." Jeff said with a smirk.

"What about me? I'm not too terrible." Nick said.

"I barely know you." Jeff said, flicking some ash on to the ground.

"Maybe, you should get to know me?" Nick suggested, with a shy grin, which to Jeff's displeasure was also adorable.

"Why should I?" Jeff asked, testing out the waters for a second.

"Because you might be surprised on how awesome I am." Nick joked, making Jeff laugh for the first time since they met.

"What happens if I don't find you awesome?" Jeff asked.

"Then I'll buy you another coffee."

"Another?" Jeff questioned

"Yes because I was about to ask you if you'd like to have coffee with me, my treat." Nick said coyly.

Jeff knew that he should just say no. More people in his life were not a good thing and if he let Nick in once he'd never go away. However, for some reason that didn't bother Jeff too much.

"Fine." Jeff replied.

"Don't sound too excited." Nick replied sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So here is the next installment of "Won't give up." I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry that they are short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please read and review. The reviews really inspire me to continue on with this story.**

"So, where did you transfer from?" Jeff asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Columbus High School." Nick replied.

"Why did you transfer?" Jeff asked.

Nick's jaw tightened and his previously bright eyes turned dark.

"Um, I had a few issues with some of my classmates." He replied, peaking Jeff's curiosity.

"What sort of issues?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not many people at my school were okay with me being gay."

Jeff nearly choked on his coffee. "You're gay?" Jeff asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, not that it matters but I'm gay too. And I know what it feels like to deal with unpleasant classmates. " Jeff said.

"At least nobody knows I'm gay here, well besides you." Nick said.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I might be an ass but I would never force anyone out of the closet." Jeff said.

Nick smiled. "I wasn't worried and I don't think you are an ass."

"You are one of few that don't."

"I told you that I'm a nice guy." Nick said.

"We'll see about that. I still haven't made my final decision. By the way, we have a history test on Monday so I'm surprised an innocent boy like yourself isn't home studying." Jeff said, making Nick laugh.

Nick shrugged. "My parents are on a business trip so I was bored and decided I wanted coffee."

"What do your parents do?" Jeff asked.

"They are art dealers. They are currently at a convention in New York right now." Nick said.

"That's cool. So they just leave you alone for days?"

"Pretty much. They aren't neglectful or anything they just expect me to be able to handle myself."

"That sounds awesome." Jeff replied, thinking that life on his own would be the perfect thing to happen to him.

"It can be, like having pizza for all three meals or not having to share the remote control but it gets lonely sometimes." Nick said. Jeff didn't like that Nick looked sad; it was as if someone had kicked a puppy.

"Did you drive here?" Jeff asked.

"No I walked. I live pretty close." Nick said.

"Do you want to do something fun?" Jeff asked.

Nick eyed him curiously. "Will it be dangerous?"

Jeff smirked. "Possibly."

"Even better. So what's the idea?" Nick asked.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"Here." Jeff said and put his spare helmet on the brunette's head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Don't you trust me?" Jeff asked and clasped Nick's helmet, locking eyes with him for a second.

"I might be crazy saying this, but yes I do." Nick said. Jeff winked and climbed on the bike, tapping the seat behind him.

"Good then climb on." Jeff said and held out his hand to help Nick climb on the bike. Nick didn't know where to place his hands so he awkwardly rested them on his thighs.

"You are going to have to hold on to me unless you want to fall off." Jeff warned and Nick immediately wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff felt his face heat up as Nick's body pressed against his back. Jeff revved the engine and sped off into the darkness.

Nick had never felt anything more amazing. The cool wind hitting his cheeks as Jeff sped down the road. It was slightly cold outside but Nick didn't mind since Jeff's body was quite warm. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Jeff smelled amazing, like a mixture of old spice deodorant, mint and cigarette smoke. Nick could smell him all day long if it was possible.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"You'll see." Jeff said.

A few more miles and Jeff pulled into a parking lot. Jeff let Nick get off of the bike first before Jeff got off, placing the kickstand down. He took off his helmet and took Nick's, placing them gently on the bike.

"Jeff that bike is amazing." Nick exclaimed.

"I know. It's my baby." Said Jeff

"I can see why you love it so much. So where are we?" Nick asked.

"Well, Lima doesn't have many hot spots but follow me." Jeff said.

Jeff led them down a grassy pathway until they reached a large lake. The only light surrounding them was from the full moon.

"Jeff this place is beautiful." Nick said.

"It really is." Jeff said and sat down at the edge of the lake, Nick following in suit. Jeff took the opportunity to pull out and light a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke." Nick said.

"Why not?"

"It's bad for you." Nick said.

Jeff smirked. "So are processed foods but we still eat them." Jeff replied.

"I guess you're right." Nick replied.

"I'm not much of a talker, sorry." Jeff said after a moment of silence.

"It's okay. I like the quiet." Nick said.

As the two boys looked towards the lake Nick couldn't help but glance over at Jeff. Nick didn't really have a "type" but he didn't think he'd find a guy with pink and blonde hair, multiple piercings, and a tattoo peeking out of his collar to be attractive. For some reason Jeff made it look good.

"I can feel you staring." Jeff said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nick said and looked away, blushing hard. Luckily it was dark so Jeff couldn't see his cheeks clearly.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Jeff said.

"So do you come here a lot?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I guess I do. It's a good place to get away from everything to think."

"What do you think about?" Nick asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Jeff said

"Sorry."

"You also apologize too much." Jeff said.

"I'm…not sorry?" Nick said

Jeff laughed and leaned back, his body being cushioned by the soft grass. He put his cigarette out against a near by rock and then flicked it over to the side. Nick rested beside him, the back of their hands touching.

"That's better." Jeff replied.

"Lima's beautiful at night." Nick said, staring up at the starry sky.

"I guess so. I can't wait to leave this place." Jeff said.

"I don't think it's that bad." Nick said.

"It's too small and nothing ever happens. I want to go to New York, California, or maybe even Europe." Jeff said.

"Europe? All by yourself?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Most likely, maybe if I find someone that doesn't bother me too much, I can take them with me."

"Well, I hope you find that person."

Jeff sighed. "I doubt I will."

Nick moved his hand and hooked his finger with Jeff's. He was surprised when Jeff didn't pull back and Jeff was surprised that he didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay this chapter is a bit longer than the others! I really liked writing this chapter for some reason. Just a warning, there could be some triggering content later on. So, (I sound like a broken record) please read and review!**

Jeff woke up to feel unfamiliar warmth surrounding him. He peered his eyes open to see and feel his face pressed up against something gray and soft. He tried to look up but realized that Nick had his chin resting against the top of his head. Jeff could also feel the weight of Nick's arm across his waist. How they got into this particular position, Jeff didn't know but he didn't mind. Nick's chest was soft yet hard and it was warm and cozy. Jeff never felt this secure in his entire life, he had never received any affection from his parents so being held was something he wasn't used to. Jeff found himself snuggling deeper into Nick as a cool breeze hit him and was pleasantly surprised when Nick tightened his grip around Jeff's waist.

Jeff knew he shouldn't be enjoying this. He was bad news and the last thing he wanted was for Nick to get involved in all of his shit. His parents hated him, teachers hated him and soon Nick would feel the same and he would leave. Jeff didn't think he could handle any more abandonment. However, the feeling he felt while in Nick's arms was a feeling Jeff could get used to and he never wanted it to go away. Jeff shut his eyes and rested his face back on Nick's chest.

Nick blinked his eyes, waking up from one of the best sleeps he had ever had. He looked down to see himself practically cradling Jeff in his arms. He froze not knowing if he should to remove himself from the blonde. But when he saw Jeff's face he stopped worrying. Instead of the scowl or smirk that Jeff normally wore was a content little smile. With his eyes closed and his face relaxed, Jeff looked so peaceful and behind the lip and nose ring he seemed so much younger.

"Jeff." Nick whispered and shook the boy lightly. He felt Jeff stir against him and slowly get up.

"Hey." Jeff replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't believe we fell asleep. It's a good thing it didn't rain." Nick replied.

"Yeah me either. Sorry for you know, being basically on top of you." Jeff said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." Nick said, blushing slightly.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked. Nick glanced down at his watch.

"About 10 o'clock. I haven't slept that well in a long time." Nick said.

"Neither I have. I guess I should probably get you home." Jeff said.

"Yeah, probably." Nick said even though he didn't want to.

Once at Nick's house or mansion as Jeff saw it, Nick climbed off the back of the bike and handed Jeff his helmet back.

"You can come in if you want. I'm sure if I can find cereal or something for us to eat." Said Nick.

Jeff shook his head. Nick's offer was tempting but the less time with Nick, the better.

"I should probably get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." Jeff said.

"Oh, okay. Just tell them you stayed here so you won't get in trouble." Nick said with a small smile.

"Okay, I will. Bye Nick." Jeff said

"Bye Jeff. See you around." Nick said.

"I hope so." Jeff thought.

Jeff walked into his house, a warm feeling in his stomach despite the cool morning. However that feeling quickly disappeared when he saw his father sitting in the living room watching a football game, a beer can in his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mr. Sterling asked, standing up and walking over to Jeff.

"I was at a friends house." Jeff said.

"What friend?" He asked.

"A guy in my history class." Jeff mumbled.

"Is he a fag like you?" Mr. Sterling asked.

Jeff glared at his father. "No he's not and neither am I." he snapped before feeling the back of his fathers hand hit has face, causing a searing pain under his eye. But Jeff barely flinched, he was used to his father being rough with him.

"You ask my permission before you go anywhere. Is that clear?" he asked. Jeff nodded, unsure what he would say if he opened his mouth.

"Get the fuck out of my face." He said, and Jeff could smell the alcohol on his breath. Jeff backed away from his dad and jogged up stairs and into his room. He fell on to his bed, reaching under his pillow and taking out his trusty pocketknife. He took it went into his bathroom, locking it behind him. He sat on his toilet and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the numerous amounts of scars running up and down his forearms. He hated himself for doing this but it was the only pain in his life that he could control. He placed the edge of the blade against his skin and began sliding across his forearm. It stung as he did so but in a strange way it felt good, as if all of his problems flowed away with his dripping blood. Once he was satisfied with the cuts he made, he cleaned up all the blood and pulled his sleeve down. He didn't realize that he was even crying while he did this, it was so familiar. He wiped his tears away before flicking off his boots and climbing into his bed. He tried to focus his mind on Nick and the way he smelled of fresh linens and musk. It seemed to put his mind at peace, at least temporarily.

"You slept with him!" Quinn exclaimed. Jeff covered her mouth, silencing his friend.

"Quinn, could you be any louder? And no I didn't. We just fell asleep." Jeff said. The two were currently eating lunch in the school's courtyard.

"Lying beside each other, how romantic." Quinn said sarcastically.

"I told you he wasn't my type."

"Well, he's gay right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah but just because two people are gay doesn't mean they should be together." Jeff said.

"C'mon Jeff. You haven't had a boyfriend in so long. All men need intercourse. It's a fact." Quinn said.

"I don't need a boyfriend to be happy." Jeff replied.

"Fine don't make him your boyfriend but at least hook up with him. Or else I will." Quinn said.

"What about Puck?" Jeff asked and he saw Quinn blush and look away bashfully. Quinn was rarely bashful.

"Shut up." Quinn mumbled.

"That's what I thought." Jeff replied.

"Oh look who it is, your boy toy." Quinn said, looking over Jeff's shoulder. Jeff turned around to see Nick walking over to their table. He looked quite nice in his Jeans and light blue button up shirt. Nick smiled when he and Jeff made eye contact and Jeff had to try his hardest not to smile back so he just nodded slightly.

"I think I'm going to get some chips." Quinn said and gave Jeff a smile before leaving.

"Hey Jeff." Nick said and sat across from the boy.

"Hey," Jeff replied.

"I had fun last night." Nick asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad." Jeff said, dismissively.

"So how are you?" Nick asked.

"Why do you even care?" Jeff asked, in a more exasperated voice than angry.

"I don't know, I just do." Nick said.

"Well, stop." Jeff said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"It's just- you'd be better of you didn't," Jeff replied.

"Well let me figure that out on my own," Nick replied with a grin.

Jeff shrugged. "It's your funeral,"

"Anyway, I'm trying out for glee club today," Nick said.

Jeff had to try his hardest to hold back his laughter. "You really do want to die don't you?" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Glee club members are the lowest on the food chain here," Jeff said.

Nick shrugged. "It seemed fun," Nick replied/

"I'm just warning you," Jeff said

"Thanks for the warning. Can I ask you something?" Nick asked.

"You are going to anyway so go ahead," Jeff said.

"Would you come to my audition?" Nick asked.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I thought that maybe having someone I knew there would make me less nervous," Nick said.

"I don't know Nick. I don't get along well with the glee club," said Jeff.

"Why not?"

"Bad past I suppose," Jeff replied, not wanting Nick to push it. Fortunately he didn't.

"Okay. I have to go to Algebra but if you change your mind the audition is in the auditorium at 3 o'clock," Nick said and Jeff could have sworn the boy looked disappointed as he got up from the table and walked away.

Jeff had been contemplating going to Nick's audition all day. On one hand he did want to hear what he sounded like. However on the other hand he didn't want to be associated with the glee club or any of its members at all.

Three o'clock soon rolled around and Jeff found himself pacing back and forth in front of the door of the auditorium. And that's when he heard it.

"Hello, I'm Nick Duval and for my audition I'll be singing Haven't met you yet by Michael Buble,"

Jeff peeked his head into the auditorium and saw Nick standing on the stage in front of Mr. Shuester and the rest of the glee club. Jeff could see him shift back and forth on his feet as Nick prepared to sing.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

Nick's voice was absolutely gorgeous. It was low, rich, and steady as he sang out every note. Jeff felt himself move further and further into the auditorium until he found himself sitting in one of the chairs near the back. He and Nick made eye contact and a grin spread across his face and his voice grew stronger and clearer.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Jeff could tell Nick felt the music as he pressed his hand close to his heart and closed his eyes when he hit a particularly long note.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Once finished with the song Nick stood on the stage waiting for the response from the club.

"Well, Nick Duval I think I speak for the whole club when I say, welcome to New Directions," said Mr. Shue

New Directions all clapped and began greeting Nick as he descended down the stairs of the stage. Jeff wanted to go up to him to but held back, feeling very out of place in that setting. Once the crowd dispersed Jeff looked up from his chair to see Nick walking up to him.

"Hey you came, " Nick said.

"Congratulations," Jeff replied

"Thanks. Why did you decide to come?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I was bored," he replied.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Sure you were. So, what did you think of my audition?" he asked as he took the seat next to Jeff.

"It was pretty good. You have a decent voice," Jeff replied

"Thank you. I'm glad you came." Nick said quietly.

"It's no problem." Jeff said.

"I have a question," Nick said

"Of course you do," Jeff replied with a smirk.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"What?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hang out? Come over to my place tomorrow," He replied.

"I don't know Nick-" Jeff began

"C'mon, my mom is cooking and it's going to be great," Nick said

"I'm not really good with parents," Jeff warned.

"Don't worry. My parents will love you," Nick said.

"You are way to optimistic for your own good," Jeff replied


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter yay! I don't want to sound like a nag but I really would appreciate some more reviews. It's hard for me to tell if people like this story with little to no feedback. So it would be very appreciated if any of the readers could post reviews. Thank you!**

Jeff didn't get nervous easily but standing outside of Nick's house on a Friday evening, Jeff was starting to sweat. He knocked on the door a few times before a smiling Nick Duval greeted him.

"Hi Jeff," Nick said

"Hey," Jeff replied.

"You look great," Nick said and Jeff could feel his cheeks heat up for the first time in a very long time. Jeff had tried to look at least a bit more put together than he did at school. He wore a pair of black jeans, teal shirt, black tie and black vest with his combat boots.

"Thank you. I had some issues with the tie and I think it's still crooked," Jeff said. His father had never bothered teaching him how to tie a tie so Jeff had to teach himself.

"A little bit. Here, let me help," Nick said and reached out to adjust Jeff's tie. They were standing so close that Nick could hear Jeff breathing. When he finished Nick still held on to Jeff's tie, looking up into Jeff's dark brown eyes. They held eye contact for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks," Jeff whispered.

"You're welcome." Nick replied and quickly let go of Jeff's tie.

"Nick, is that Jeff at the door?" a woman's voice called.

"Yeah Mom, we're coming. Follow me " Nick said, leading Jeff into their kitchen. Standing by the stove was a small, skinny woman with graying mousy brown hair held up in a clip. When she saw the boys walk in she smiled, causing her eyes to crinkle in the corners. She had hazel eyes exactly like Nick and they were just as gentle as Nick's.

"Hey Mom," Nick said.

"Hi Nick and this must be Jeff." She said and walked over to the blonde and pulled him into a hug. Jeff stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed a little into her arms. She smelled like a Mom Jeff thought, like a mixture of fresh linens and sugar.

"It's nice to meet you," said Mrs. Duval

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Duval," Jeff replied.

"Please call me Colette. Mrs. Duval makes me feel old," she said

"Okay, Colette." Jeff replied.

"Nick, why don't you show Jeff your room while you wait for dinner to finish. Your Dad should be home soon,"

"Okay Mom. Let's go Jeff."

Nick led Jeff up the staircase of their large Victorian style house. They went down a larger corridor until they reached the last room. Nick opened the door and walked in, Jeff following behind. Jeff didn't really know what to expect in Nick's room. It was definitely a lot cleaner than he imagined, not that he was imagining Nick's bedroom or anything. His room was colored a light blue color and his bed had a matching comforter with white grey pillows. He had a lot of posters of different famous pieces of art hanging on his wall and framed pictures of him and his family. Jeff walked over to Nick's desk which was scattered with pencils and papers which Jeff was surprised to see had drawings on them. Most of them were different sceneries.

"I didn't know you could draw," Jeff said

Nick shrugged "You didn't ask,"

"True. These are really good," Jeff said

"Thank you, I'm not an artist or anything but it's fun to do," Nick replied.

"I like this one," Jeff said, pointing to the picture of the Lima Bean

Nick smiled, "Me too,"

"Do you draw people too?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, that's actually what I'm best at," Nick said and handed Jeff a picture that he drew of Nick's mother and father on their wedding day. The details were so delicate and realistic.

"Wow Nick these are… great," Jeff said. Jeff picked up Nick's sketchbook and began flipping through it when a particular picture caught his eye.

"Is that…" Jeff began.

"You weren't supposed to see that…" Nick said sheepishly.

The picture was of Jeff sitting on the side of Lake Lima, a cigarette dangling from his fingers and a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry," Nick said

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I drew a picture of you. Some people would find that creepy," Nick said.

"I don't. I like it," Jeff said.

"It's not finished," Nick said

"So? I still like it," Jeff said.

"You can have it when I'm done then," Nick said.

"Okay," Jeff replied.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Duval called.

"Coming Mom," Nick yelled back.

If Nick hadn't been standing beside Jeff when they entered the dining room he would have sworn Nick from the future was setting the table. The man standing there was almost a spitting image of Nick except with graying hair, wrinkles, glasses, and shorter hair.

"You must be Jeff," The man said and held out his hand. Jeff shook it and when their eyes met he noted that this man didn't have Nick's hazel eyes.

"I am. It's nice to meet you Mr. Duval,"

"It's nice to meet you too,"

"Jeff, I hope you aren't a vegetarian because I made a pot roast," Mrs. Duval said as she set the food on the table.

Jeff shook his head. "No I'm not, I love meat," Jeff replied, making Colette laugh.

"That's great. Eat up," she replied.

Like the gentleman he was, Nick pulled out Jeff's chair for him. Jeff smiled slightly and took a seat next to Nick and began piling the food on. Jeff couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal, especially one this delicious. Jeff barely blinked before putting another helping of mashed potatoes on his plate and another slice of pot roast.

"Hungry Jeff?" Nick asked, teasingly. Jeff cheeks lit up as he looked at Nick with a mouthful of food.

"Kind of." Jeff mumbled.

"I like that. A healthy appetite is a good thing. Leave Jeff alone," Mrs. Duval scolded.

"Sorry Mom," Nick mumbled.

"So Jeff, do you play any sports or are you in glee club with Nick?" Mr. Duval asked.

"He isn't," Nick replied.

"Well, I was in a glee club called the Warblers when I went to my old school," Jeff replied.

"You were?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded.

"There is this guy Blaine Anderson that also went to Dalton in glee club," Nick replied.

"Yeah, I know him," Jeff said.

"Why did you move?" Nick asked.

"Um, my Dad got a new job," Jeff lied, not wanting Nick to know about his past more than he needed too.

"Oh, what does your father do?" Mr. Duval asked.

"He's… a lawyer." Jeff said, lying through his teeth.

"A lawyer, that's a nice job. Are you going to try to follow in his footsteps?" Mrs. Duval asked.

"I don't think so. Law isn't really my thing. I'm not really sure what I want to do when I grow up." Jeff replied.

"The benefit of being young, you still have time to figure it out," said Mr. Duval.

After dinner and dessert of homemade chocolate cake (which Jeff ate three slices of) Jeff said goodbye to Nick's parents. They made him swear that he'd come over again and that he was always welcome. Nick then walked Jeff out to his bike.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Nick said.

"It's no problem. Your parents are nice," Jeff said as he climbed on his bike.

"I told you they'd love you," Nick said.

"I don't know about love but they didn't seem to hate me," Jeff joked.

"I told you not all people suck," Nick replied.

Jeff sighed. "I guess you're right,"

Jeff glanced over at Nick and the brunette boy looked almost nervous and he was shifting from foot to foot.

"Nick is something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"No, it's just that…."

Before Jeff could fathom what was happening Nick's lips were pressed against his. Jeff was still for a moment but quickly recovered, cupping Nick's cheek with his palm, stroking it with his thumb. It wasn't fireworks that Jeff felt nor was it a spark but it felt like home. It was Jeff who broke the kiss off first, pressing his forehead against Nick's.

"I really wanted to do that ever since we met," Nick whispered.

"I'm glad you did," Jeff replied. Nick smiled and gave Jeff another quick peck.

"I don't know what this means," Nick replied.

"Talk tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Nick replied.

"Bye Nick," Jeff said.

"Bye Jeff," Nick said


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I got a couple of very nice reviews and I just wanted to thank those of my readers who took the time to do that. This chapter was interesting to write but I like it and I hope all of you do too.**

Jeff walked into his house, a grin on his face. He couldn't remember a time where he smiled that much. He quietly walked upstairs to his bedroom, hoping that his parents didn't notice he was home. He fell on his bed with sigh and placed his hand on his mouth, still feeling the sensation of Nick's lips touching his. He had never done something like this. He never wanted to be with someone besides physically. He wanted to remember how it felt, the way his heart leaped when their lips touch, and way Nick's cheek fit into his hand.

"Nick kissed me," Jeff whispered, testing the words on his tongue. He said it over and over again, each time he smiled even wider. As Jeff was about to fall asleep he heard the thundering footsteps of his father coming down the hallway. Jeff shut his eyes even tighter praying that his father would pass by but was nervous when the door swung open. Jeff's dad had always been intimidating looking. He was at least 6ft tall like Jeff but with at least 3 times the amount of muscle. He used to be in the army, which meant he was strict and with the alcohol he drank, he was dangerous.

"Jeff," he said sternly. Jeff sat up nervously on his bed.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"At a friends house," Jeff replied.

"What friend?" Jeff asked.

"He's a new kid in my class, his parents invited me over," Jeff replied.

Mr. Sterling walked over to Jeff and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall. Jeff hit his head and can already feel a bump forming.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Mr. Sterling yelled.

"I'm not lying," Jeff spat.

"One of my army buddies told me they were driving and saw you kissing another guy." He growled.

Jeff's heart stopped. "Dad- I…" Jeff didn't get his sentence out before he felt his father's fist hit his face.

"Is it true?"

Jeff nodded.

"You are a disgrace to this family. First with your clothes and hair and now this. Fags go to hell Jeff."

"I don't believe you," Jeff snapped and Mr. Sterling pushed him against the wall harder.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"He likes me. I'm not a fag." Jeff replied and felt the back of his father's hand hit his other cheek.

"Fags don't love. Fags burn in hell. That boy will never love you because that love doesn't exist," he growled and dropped him on the ground. Jeff glared up at his Dad.

"Tell me you will never see this boy ever again," he demanded.

"No," Jeff said and Eric Sterling kicked him hard in the side. Jeff groaned and grasped his side.

"Tell me." Mr. Sterling yelled.

Jeff could feel the tears glazing over his eyes. He choked them back the best he could.

"I won't see him again." Jeff mumbled.

"Good," he said and walked out of Jeff's room, slamming the door behind him.

When he knew he was alone, Jeff let out a loud sob before crawling into his bathroom. He grabbed the edge of the sink and pulled himself to a standing position. He gasped when he saw his face. His cheek and eye were starting to swell and there was a good size cut where his Dad's class ring cut his cheekbone. He took a washcloth and pressed it against his face to get rid of the blood.

"What a pathetic excuse of a person." Jeff thought as he continued to look in the mirror. There was nowhere else that Jeff wanted to be but than in Nick's arms but maybe his father was right. He shouldn't be with Nick. Nick was so pure, innocent and nice. Jeff was none of those things. He was broken and beaten and had enough emotional baggage for a lifetime. Jeff reached into his bathroom drawer and grabbed his pocketknife. He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and took a deep breath before slashing his wrist on a few times but deeper than usual.

"The pain will go away, it will." Jeff mumbled.

He watched the blood drip down his arms and pool in the sink with the tears that were pouring down his face.

"I'm so sorry Nick… I'm so fucking sorry,"

The next day at school Nick had been looking for Jeff all day. He hadn't shown up for English or History. Nick went as far as asking Quinn if she had seen him. Nick didn't get nervous easily but he was starting to worry. It wasn't until lunch that Nick saw Jeff sitting in the corner of the courtyard, in a sweatshirt and hood up.

"Hey Jeff," Nick said as he approached him. Jeff looked up and Nick was shocked to see Jeff's swollen and bruised face.

"Jeff, what happened?" Nick asked and sat beside the blonde.

"Nothing, I fell," Jeff mumbled

"It looks like you've been hit," Nick said. He reached up to graze Jeff's cheek but Jeff swatted Nick's hand away.

"Don't, I'm fine," Jeff snapped.

"Jeff what's going on?" Nick asked and went to hold Jeff's hand but Jeff pulled back and it physically hurt Jeff to do so.

"Nick, stop," Jeff yelled.

"Why are you acting like this?" Nick asked.

"Acting like what?" Jeff asked.

"Like last night never happened. Tell me what's wrong," Nick, whispered

"Last night meant nothing." Jeff said, hating the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"What! I…don't understand," Nick exclaimed.

Jeff sighed. "It meant nothing. It was a mistake. I warned you that you shouldn't be around me,"

"I'm sorry," Nick mumbled and Jeff could see the tears bubbling in his eyes.

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"For thinking I was one person that you actually cared about. This is for you by the way," Nick snapped, slamming a piece of paper on the table and leaving Jeff alone, fighting his own tears. Jeff picked up the paper and it was the portrait that Nick had drawn for Jeff. It was now colored in and shaded and Jeff could have sworn it was a picture. In the corner Jeff noticed Nick had written something.

"_Maybe one day we could travel to Europe together,"_

_Nick_

**Please don't hate me he he he. Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, I'm a bit apprehensive about this chapter. I'm not particularly sure that I like it that much so please give me feedback in case there is something you think I should fix. However, I digress… please read on and enjoy. Also the next chapter might take a little bit longer than usual to post so I apologize.**

"_Last night meant nothing,"_

"_Last night meant nothing,"_

The words echoed in Nick's as he ran from Jeff. For once he thought he found someone that wanted to be with him. Nick had never had much luck with dating. When he was 13 he dated this girl for a few months but he soon realized that he wasn't into the relationship. At first he didn't think it was because he was gay but when he turned 16 everything changed. That was when he met Travis. Travis was new to Nick's school and he was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, athletic, and had extremely dark brown with crystal blue eyes. He and Nick had been paired as lab partners and they immediately clicked. They had begun spending more time together as they worked and grew even closer and Nick knew he was starting to have feelings for his friend, feelings that were definitely platonic.

Travis played football and he always asked Nick to come to cheer him on which he did gladly. After the games they would go back to Nick's place and watch movies or listen to music. It was one particular Friday and it was Travis' championship game and as the running back he made the winning touchback. Nick was so proud of him so he wanted to congratulate him. When Travis came out of the locker room he was practically glowing and Nick was surprised when he was being pulled into the boy's bathroom. Suddenly Travis' lips are on his. Nick had never kissed anyone and to have someone as handsome and nice kissing plain and ordinary Nick was amazing. The kiss confirmed what Nick had been questioning for the last few months, that he was gay.

Nick and Travis had started dating secretly after that. Nick wanted to tell people but Travis didn't want to risk his parents finding out. Nick agreed he didn't want to ruin what he had with Travis. Travis made Nick feel special, he complimented him all the time and he bought him things. Everything with Travis seemed perfect.

"Hey Nick." Travis called. Nick was walking to his locker when he heard his boyfriend calling him. He turned around to see Travis standing in his workout clothes.

"Hey baby. Don't you have practice?" Nick said, knowing nobody was around to hear him.

"Yeah in like 20 minutes," He said.

"Maybe we could have some fun beforehand," Nick said coyly.

"Oh really?" Travis replied.

Travis took Nick's hand lead him into the empty locker room. He pushed Nick against the lockers and kissed him fiercely. It was all tongue and teeth as Travis explored the inside of Nick's mouth. Nick had never been an aggressive kisser and he usually let Travis lead.

"Hey, what's going over here?"

Travis and Nick's heads snapped up to see a few of Travis' football friends. Travis immediately pulled himself off of Nick.

"Travis, I didn't know you were a fag too," Said one of them.

"I thought Duval was the only one taking it up the ass in this school," said a particularly beefy kid. Nick looked to Travis for him to at least try to defend him. But Travis said nothing; he glanced at Nick and then at his teammates before running out of the locker room. Nick sheepishly scurried out before the football players could do any more damage.

Travis had been avoiding Nick the entire week and no matter how Nick tried to contact him, he was ignored. The entire school had heard what happened and many of them taunted Nick and Travis furiously because of it. Nick was used to it but Travis had always been popular and liked by most of the school. Nick finally decided to corner him at football practice. He was walking towards the bleachers with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder when he saw Nick.

"Travis," Nick said.

"Nick, leave me alone," Travis, mumbled.

"What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?"" Nick asked.

"They kicked me off the team Nick," Travis snarled.

"Why, because of the kiss?" Nick asked.

"What else Nick. Who wants a fairy boy on the football team?" He asked sarcastically.

"We can tell the principal. We can do something," Nick insisted.

"What's the point? They aren't going to look at me the same anymore,"

"So, maybe they aren't the best for you. Maybe it's better for you to be without them," Nick said.

"Maybe, I'm better without you," he snapped.

Nick could feel his heart drop. "What?"

"I don't want to be a fag like you. It's your fault I'm kicked off the team. We're done," Travis replied. Travis turned on his heel and walked away. Nick couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his mouth as he collapsed on his knees in the middle of the football field.

That was the last time he talked to Travis.

Nick had grown depressed after his break up with Travis. He didn't want to draw anymore and he hated going to school. Now at 17, he was in a new school and he wanted to start fresh. He didn't think he'd like anyone the way he liked Travis, but then he met Jeff. He was this mysterious, dangerous guy that Nick couldn't help but be attracted to. Nick knew that there was more to Jeff than his hard demeanor and exterior. He was just a frustrated boy longing to be out of the small town. However, when Jeff told him that the moment they had together meant nothing, he felt like a piece of him died. A piece of him that was just starting to learn to trust again.

"Jeff…Jeff!" Quinn shouted at the boy. She and Jeff had been sitting on the football bleachers, skipping gym and smoking a cigarette. Jeff had been staring at the field where Nick had been playing soccer with his gym class.

"What?" Jeff snapped.

"You've been acting weird for like 3 weeks," Quinn replied.

"I've Just had a lot on my mind, alright," he said

"Is it about Nick?" Quinn asked.

"Don't," Jeff replied.

"It is about Nick. I know that look Jeff. I've seen it on my own face before," she said.

"Leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it," Jeff said.

"I can tell you're hurting. You aren't the same anymore," Quinn said.

"What do you mean? I'm still Jeff," Jeff replied.

Quinn shook her head. "You aren't the same Jeff. You barely eat, you constantly look exhausted and you've been snapping at people more than usual. I don't know what happened with Nick but it's obviously affecting you,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jeff mumbled

"Jeff, cut the crap. I know you've been crying a lot. Your eyes are almost always bloodshot these days. People don't cry for no reason," Quinn said

"He kissed me Quinn," Jeff said quietly.

"What!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I went over to his house for dinner and then I was about to leave he kissed me," Jeff explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Quinn asked.

"I going to be honest Quinn, I've never felt happier in my entire life," Jeff said with a sigh.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't deserve him. He's too good for me," Jeff said.

"Jeff, you know that isn't true. You are a great guy, despite what people say or what your Dad thinks. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy," Quinn said.

"I ruined it Quinn. I told him the kiss didn't mean anything," he said.

"But, why?" Quinn asked.

"I needed to protect him, from me. He'll never want me now," Jeff replied glumly.

"Jeff, if he actually cares about you he will forgive you. I've lost love multiple times and I know what it feels like. You don't want to let this one slip from your fingers,"

"I don't know what I should do. I've never felt this way before,"

Later that day Jeff was walking to his bike to head home when he heard his name called. Jeff turned around to see Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend Kurt Hummel approaching him.

"Jeff, wait up," Blaine said

"Blaine?" Jeff questioned, confused as to why the boy would want to talk to him.

"We need to talk," Blaine said,

"About what?" Jeff asked.

"Nick," Kurt said and Jeff's jaw tightened visibly.

"What about him?" Jeff asked through gritted teeth,

"I know he liked you and you hurt him," Blaine said.

"You don't know anything Anderson," Jeff replied.

"I know whatever you did to him hurt him. We used to be good friends and then you changed," Blaine said.

"I had to Blaine, I refused to get beaten down again by homophobic bullies," Jeff snapped.

"You didn't have to. The warblers were there for you. People care about you Jeff and people care about Nick,"

"I know people care about Nick. I care about Nick. I fucking love Nick," Jeff said and froze when he realized what came out of his mouth.

"You don't treat the people you love like shit Jeff. Nick went home today earlier and I caught him crying in the choir room last week,"

"He was crying?" Jeff asked, his tone much softer.

Blaine nodded, "We haven't talked in a while but I know your family situation and in the time I've known Nick, I can tell you for a fact that he won't care," Blaine said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jeff asked.

"His eyes," Kurt said, piping in for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

Kurt sighed. "Nick's eyes always give him away. You can tell when he's sad or happy or even lying. This boy cares about you, I see it in his eyes," Kurt replied.

"How do I get him back? What if it's too late?" Jeff asked.

"It's not. Do what warblers do best, sing. Once a warbler..." Blaine said

"Always a Warbler," Jeff replied with a smirk.

Jeff raced home on his bike and luckily his parents weren't home. So he ran up to the attic and found his dusty les Paul acoustic guitar. He hadn't played in a long time and feeling it in his hands again was amazing. He dusted it off and tuned it the best he could. The strings were a bit worn for the hours he spent practicing he was younger. He spent many tearful nights using that guitar and it might be the trick to getting him out of another difficult situation.

After practicing a few chords he slung the guitar over his shoulder and went back to his bike. He sped down the road towards Nick's house and just as he was going straight through the intersection he heard a loud horn.

"Nick," was Jeff's last thought before everything went black.

**Love it? Hate it? Once again, please don't hurt me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I've been really distracted lately with random stuff. I hope you like it and please review! I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was.**

The first thing Jeff saw when he woke up was a blinding light. As he blinked his eyes open, things became clearer and he was in an unfamiliar room. Everything was so bright, his head was pounding and there was a loud ringing in his ear. Jeff just wanted to sink back into the darkness where nothing hurt.

"Mr. Sterling, are you feeling alright?"

Jeff looked over towards the voice and saw a young woman in a white lab coat standing over him.

"Where am I? I need to see Nick. Where is Nick Duval?" Jeff exclaimed, his voice coarse.

"Jeff, you have to remain calm. You shouldn't exert yourself," she said.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jeff asked.

"You are in the hospital. You were in a car accident," she said.

"That would explain the pain everywhere," Jeff mumbled sarcastically.

"Yes, but you are lucky it wasn't worse," the nurse replied.

"I'm so tired," Jeff mumbled.

"That's because of the pain medication." She said.

"Where's Nick?" Jeff asked again.

"Who's Nick?"

"He's… a friend. Can you call him? Please?" Jeff asked. The nurse nodded and Jeff told her his information.

"Jeff, you should sleep." She said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Your information was in your wallet. Please rest Jeff."

"Just get Nick for me please," Jeff said.

"What about your parents?" the nurse asked.

Jeff shook his head, despite the throbbing. "Just Nick. Only Nick,"

"Jeff, are you awake?"

Jeff opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice talking to him. Sitting beside him was Nick, and just the site of the boy made Jeff tear up.

"Nick… I'm so sorry. I was going to sing to you. I'm so sorry," Jeff said, attempting to sit up but Nick stopped him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Shhh, calm down. It's going to be okay," Nick cooed, and stroked his cheek.

"I just… I shouldn't have said those things to you," Jeff said.

"It's okay, stop worrying about me. You're the one with the broken leg, wrist, bruised ribs and minor concussion," Nick joked.

"I don't care about any of that. I want you to know that those things I told you weren't true. I was just scared." Jeff said, the tears running down his face.

"Scared of what?" Nick asked.

"I was scared of hurting you. I was scared of having feelings," Jeff admitted.

"It's okay to have feelings. What you said hurt me but that doesn't mean we can't get through it, together," Nick said.

"Why would you even waste time with me?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I care about you. Time with you isn't a waste," Nick snapped.

"My Dad isn't a lawyer," Jeff said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"You deserve to know the truth. He is an abusive jackass," Jeff replied.

"Abusive? Wait, the bruise you had… was that from your father?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded.

"One of his friends saw us kissing and he took his anger out on me. He told me I wasn't allowed to be seen with you. I only agreed because I was afraid he'd hurt you," Jeff said

"Jeff you didn't have to do that,"

"I didn't want to risk it," Jeff replied.

"What about your mom? Doesn't she do anything?" Nick asked.

"She's too fucking scared to do anything. She's afraid that he'll take it out on her," Jeff said.

Nick scoffed. "What a bitch!" Nick exclaimed and to his surprise Jeff laughed.

"How can you possibly be laughing right now?" Nic asked.

"I've never heard you swear before," Jeff replied.

"Maybe a bit of you is rubbing off on me," Nick said.

"Oh god, I hope not," Jeff said.

"I don't think that is bad. Jeff Sterling is a pretty good guy," Nick replied.

"I don't know. Nick Duval seems so much better," Jeff said.

"Would it hurt you if I kissed you?" Nick asked shyly.

"Only in the best kind of way," Jeff said. Nick smiled and took Jeff's cast free hand in his. With a shy smile he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips lightly against Jeff's. Jeff parted his lips slightly and lightly licked Nick's bottom lip, asking for access. Nick obliged and let his tongue graze the blonde's. Their tongues danced together and Nick reached is free hand into Jeff's hair. Their lungs soon cried for air and the two teenage boys parted, large grins on their faces as they pressed their foreheads together.

"That… was…" Nick began.

"Everything I wanted it to be, except without a car accident involved," Jeff joked and kissed Nick chastely again and again and again.

"You should rest Jeff," Nick said.

"Does that mean you're leaving me?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Jeff, I'll never leave you. Okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Lay with me please?"

"Jeff, I don't want to hurt you," Nick said.

"It's okay, I trust you," Jeff replied

Jeff scooted over on the small bed so Nick would have room. He climbed and rested on his side, one arm above their heads and the other across Jeff's waist.

"Does this hurt?" Nick asked.

"No, I like it," Jeff said. Nick leaned his head down and kissed Jeff's forehead.

"Go to sleep Jeff. You need your rest," Nick said.

"Okay, will you be here when I wake up?" Jeff asked, intertwining their fingers. His tone was much lower and Nick could tell he was falling asleep.

"Of course," Nick whispered in Jeff's ear.

The next time Jeff woke up, it was to the sound of quiet talking. He slowly sat up, feeling a tiny bit less sore than before. Sitting in his hospital room was Nick and his parents.

"Mr and Mrs. Duval?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh Jeff, are you alright? We were so worried when Nick got the phone call yesterday," said Mrs. Duval as she rushed over to the boy's side.

"I'm okay. Still sore though," Jeff said.

"Well son, that's expected," said Mr. Duval.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water? More pillows?" Mrs. Duval asked.

"I think I'm alright. Maybe a bit hungry but really, you didn't have to come. I didn't mean to take you away from your work," Jeff apologized.

"Jeff it is no problem at all," Mr. Duval said.

"I just feel bad," Jeff said, tearing up a bit.

"Jeff, honey don't feel bad. We were just as worried as Nick. I'm going to get you some food, alright?" she asked.

Jeff nodded. "Alright,"

"What would you like? Eggs? A bagel? A sandwhich?"

"Mom, stop smothering him," Nick said.

"It's okay Nick. Um, a sandwich would be nice. Thank you." Jeff said.

"C'mon David, let's give the boys privacy," Mrs. Duval said, pulling her husband out of the room with her. Nick smiled and walked over to Jeff's side.

"Hey you," Jeff said.

"So, are you really okay?" Nick asked.

"Nick, stop worrying. I've broken bones before. Shit, is my bike okay and what about my guitar?" Jeff asked.

"Um, your bike isn't too bad, just a few dents but your guitar is destroyed. The nurse told me while you were sleeping," Nick said

Jeff sighed. "Well that sucks. At least my baby is okay," Jeff said.

"I'm glad that's your top priority. It's not like your leg and wrist are broken," Nick joked.

"Oh shut up," Jeff said and pulled Nick down by his collar into a kiss.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Both Jeff and Nick's head snapped up to see Jeff's father standing in the room.

"Dad," Jeff said.

"I get a call from the hospital saying that my idiot son got into a car accident. Now this? I told you that you weren't allowed to see this boy," Mr. Sterling said.

"Dad, please calm down," Jeff said.

"Don't you dare you tell me to calm down faggot," Mr. Duval growled.

"Don't call him that!" Nick shouted.

"Nick, don't," Jeff warned.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mr. Sterling asked. Nick walked over to Mr. Sterling.

"I'm Nick Duval. I'm your sons boyfriend," Nick snapped.

"Faggots go to hell," Mr. Duval said.

Nick smirked. "Well, I guess I'll see you there," Nick said. Jeff's dad raised his arm back and Jeff knew he was going to hit Nick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Mr. Duval and Jeff's dad dropped his arm.

"That's my son!" Mrs. Duval shouted and pulled Nick towards her.

"He is also the one who violated my son," He replied.

"Violated? How dare you accuse my son of doing something like that?!" Mr. Duval said.

"They were kissing," he said as if he smelled something rotten.

"So?" Mrs. Duval asked.

"You approve of this behavior?"

"Of course we do. We love Nick and we love Jeff. What we don't approve of is your abusive behavior. Nick told us what you did to Jeff and if you don't get the hell out of here than we have every right to report you to the police," said Mr. Duval, standing his ground to the bigger and taller man.

"Fine. Jeff either you stay away from him or you are no longer welcome in my house," He said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Nick immediately went to Jeff and took his hand.

"Nick… you didn't have to stand up to him like that. He could've hurt you,"

"I couldn't let him talk about my boyfriend like that," Nick said.

"Boyfriend?" Jeff questioned.

"Only if you want to be," Nick said.

"Of course I want to be," Jeff said and Nick kissed him lightly.

"But Jeff I don't want you to have to leave your home because of me," Nick said

"Well, I'm not leaving you," Jeff said.

"He's staying with us," said Mrs. Sterling.

"What?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff you aren't my son but you are important to us and I refuse to let you continue to live with that man," she continued.

"I'd love that but I don't want to be a burden," He said.

"We've already made up our minds. As soon as you get out of the hospital you are living at our house," Mr. Duval said.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," Jeff said.

"We are happy to do it," Mrs. Duval said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm probably the worst author ever! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait! However I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please read and review.**

Over the next few days at the hospital, Jeff was getting stronger every day. The visits from Quinn and Blaine and Kurt definitely helped. Soon the hospital deemed Jeff ready to go home, or at least to the Duval household. Nick wheeled Jeff to their car, making sure to do some 360 spins on the way there. When they got to the house Nick had to help Jeff make his way upstairs.

"C'mon Jeff, only a few more stairs," Nick encouraged as they hobbled up the stairs.

"I'm not a child Nicky. I can do this," Jeff said, despite the bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Sorry. Nicky?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged. "What? It's a nickname, alright?"

"I like it, Jeffy," Nick teased.

The two made it to Nick's room and Jeff plopped down on Nick's bed with a loud huff.

"So where am I going to stay?" Jeff asked.

"Um, well we have a guest bedroom but my room is pretty big. I mean there's closet space and if you don't mind sharing a bed-" Nick rambled.

"Nick," Jeff said.

"Yeah?"

"I'd be honored to share a room with you but won't your parents not want us sharing a bed,"

Nick shrugged. "They trust me and they know you're going to need help getting around,"

"Oh Okay, well I might as well make myself comfortable," Jeff said and he turned on his side, curling up with Nick's pillow. Nick climbed in next to him and took Jeff's hand in his. Nick brought Jeff's hand to his cheek and rubbed it lightly against it.

"I'm so glad you're okay,"

"I am too," Jeff said but he could see the sadness in Nick's eyes. Kurt was right. Nick had very readable eyes.

"Nick what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed. "I just don't know what I would do if anything had happened to you and you still thought I was mad. I don't think I could live with that," Nick said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, Nick don't cry. Everything is okay. I'm fine and we're fine. I've had enough tears for a lifetime," Jeff said

"I want you to be sure that I forgive you. You had to do that to protect yourself from your father. I'm just glad you're out of that house," Nick said.

"I am too, hopefully I'll never have to go back there again," Jeff said.

"I won't let you," Nick insisted.

"Good, now help get to the bathroom," Jeff said, making Nick laugh. Nick stood and gently hoisted Jeff to his feet.

"It's right through this door." Nick said handing Jeff the crutch the doctor gave him.

"Okay thanks,"

"Do you need any more help?" Nick asked.

Jeff smirked. "Nicky, you are my boyfriend but if I ever need you to wipe my ass we better be at least 80 years old and even then I'd prefer a nurse to do it," Jeff said.

"You are an jerk," Nick said.

"But you like it," Jeff said and winked at Nick.

"Mom, do I have to go to school?" Nick asked. He didn't want to leave Jeff alone for the day. After the car accident the doctor wrote a note to the school giving Jeff permission to take a few days off in order to heal.

"Yes Nick, who else is going to bring Jeff's school work home?" Mrs. Duval asked.

"I don't oppose to not having any school work," Jeff said through a spoonful of cereal.

"Of course you don't," Mrs. Duval said.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay without me?" Nick asked, taking Jeff's hand.

"Nick I'll be fine. Just go get good grades for the both of us alright?" Jeff asked, rubbing the tip of his nose against Nick's.

"Okay. I'll miss you," Nick said bashfully.

"I'll miss you too. Damn Duval, when did you make me into such a sap?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"You two are so adorable!" Mrs. Duval exclaimed.

"Mom!" Nick shouted, burying his face into Jeff's shoulder, his cheeks and neck turning bright red.

"I changed your diapers Nicholas, I can say whatever I want," Mrs. Duval replied.

"Okay now I'm actually going to bury my head and die," Nick mumbled.

"Nick, that's adorable," Jeff said.

"Don't you start. I'm leaving now." Nick warned and he got up to get his backpack.

"Have fun at school Nicky," Jeff said sarcastically.

"Make sure to have dinner hot on the table when I get home honey," Nick replied.

"Of course dear," Jeff said

Later that afternoon Jeff was sitting in the living room watching television while Mrs. Duval read a book while Mr. Duval was visiting with a potential client. Most people would find this to be awkward however; Mrs. Duval had this calming aura that reminded Jeff of Nick. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Mrs. Duval asked. Jeff shrugged and she got up and worked to the front door.

"Hey Jeff," she said after a few moments.

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Mrs. Duval asked.

"Sure," Jeff said and pulled him self to his feet. He grabbed his crutch and hobbled over to the front door. Standing in the threshold was Mrs. Sterling. She looked frailer than usual, her hair was limp and she had deep bags under her eyes.

"Mom…" Jeff said.

"Oh Jeff, my baby," she said and walked over to embrace him but Jeff put up a hand, stopping her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I came to get you," she said.

"I'm not going back to that house and you of all people are not going to make me," he said

"We don't have to," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I'm leaving your father. I have our things in the car and we can move somewhere else," she said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jeff asked.

"I know that your father hurt you but now you can be safe," she said.

Jeff laughed bitterly. "He hurt me? What about you? You didn't even visit me in the hospital. All those years of abuse and you did nothing. You just stood and watched while it all happened just to protect yourself. That's not being a mother, that's selfish and cruel and it's taken me 17 fucking years to tell you. Mrs. Duval has been more of a mother to me than you ever have," Jeff shouted.

"But why do you want to be a burden to them?" She asked.

"Jeff isn't and will never be a burden to this family," Mrs. Duval said.

"He's just another mouth to feed," she replied. Mrs. Duval stepped closer to him and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder.

"If that's what you think of your son, you don't deserve to have him live with you. Now give us Jeff's things and get the hell off of my property," she snapped. Mrs. Sterling looked shocked but said nothing. She walked over to her car and threw a few pieces of luggage on to the lawn.

"There, that's all of it that I could grab. You better not expect any money from me," she huffed.

"We won't need it," Mrs. Duval said.

"Good, I suppose this goodbye Jeffrey," Mrs. Sterling said.

"Just leave Mom," Jeff said.

Mrs. Sterling scowled before climbing into her car and quickly driving away. Mrs. Duval turned to Jeff, placing comforting hands on his shoulders.

"Jeff are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. The thing is that even though she's vile but I thought she'd fight a little more to make me stay with her. It's stupid but…" Jeff said

"She's still your mother Jeff, it's okay to be upset," she replied.

"I meant what I said before, you…you're like a mother to me. A real one," Jeff said, a few tears falling down his cheeks. Mrs. Duval pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'd be proud to have you as my son," she whispered in his ear. They stood there for a few moments until Jeff calmed down.

"Man, Nick really did turn me into a sap," Jeff said, wiping his eyes. Mrs. Duval laughed.

"I'm going to bring your things to Nick's room. Why don't you go lie on the couch and rest a bit, until Nick gets home," she said.

"Okay. Thank you, again," Jeff said.

"It's no problem at all Jeff,"

Jeff felt a soft weight pushing against his shoulder.

"Jeffy are you awake?" Jeff peeked his eyes open to see Nick kneeling beside the couch where Jeff was laying.

"Hey babe," Jeff said, his voice coarse from lack of use.

"How are you feeling? My mom told me that your mom came over," Nick said and kissed Jeff's forehead

"She did. She apparently left my father and wanted me to move with her," He explained.

Nick's eyes widened. "Are you going?" she asked.

"Of course not! I would never want to leave here," Jeff exclaimed.

"Okay good,"

"She brought some of my things with her and your mom put them in your room. I hope that's okay," Jeff said.

"It's our room now Jeff," he said.

"That was almost sickenly sweet," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Way to ruin a moment," Nick mumbled.

"Oh just come here," Jeff said, pulling Nick by his collar into a heated kiss. Jeff wound his fingers into Nick's thick hair as Nick pulled Jeff into an upright position, wrapping his arms around the blonde's back. Nick was the one to break the kiss, his face was flushed and his hair was sticking up in short tresses all over his head.

"Jeff," Nick whispered.

"Yeah,"

"I like you a lot but you smell like crap," Nick said with a chuckle.

"Now who's ruining the moment?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry," Nick replied sheepishly.

"It's okay. You're right though, I need a shower,"

"I'll help you," Nick said.

Jeff let out a loud sigh. "Alright Nicky but no funny business,"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm definitely the worst author ever. I'm so sorry for not updated in such a long time! Senior year has been killing me guys. So many college applications… *Twitch* Any whoozles, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please read and review!**

Nick was sitting on his bed, doodling in his sketchbook. He heard the door of the bathroom open and he looked up to see Jeff standing only in a pair of boxer shorts and a towel around his neck. Nick couldn't help but trail his eyes up and down Jeff's slim yet toned body. His glistening 6-pack was certainly appealing.

"Do you like the view Duval?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"No…" Nick mumbled, his face turning bright red.

"Nick, I'm kidding. You're my boyfriend, you are allowed to look," Jeff said and limped over to Nick, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You can even touch if you want," Jeff whispered, pulling Nick closer to him. Nick smiled coyly, his face flush. Jeff placed Nick's hand on his waist while he wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. Jeff leaned down and began peppering kisses up and down Nick's neck until he found the sweet spot on his neck that made Nick moan.

"You like that baby?" Jeff whispered in Nick's ear, grazing his tongue against the shell.

"Yes," Nick said shakily, a tingling sensation trailing down his spine. Jeff continued kissing and sucking on the skin of Nick's neck until he bit down on the special spot, making Nick cry out. Jeff lapped at the bite, cooling the sting. He admired his handiwork for a moment, knowing that there would be a nice purple bruise there. He went back to worshipping Nick's mouth before the brunette pulled back, placing his mouth next to Jeff's ear.

"Lay on your back," Nick whispered. Jeff nodded and slowly adjusted himself on the bed. Nick crawled over and straddled his legs over Jeff's hips. Nick reached to grab Jeff's hands and put them over his head but that's when he noticed the lines covering Jeff's arms. Some were faded and others were looked new. Nick had never seen Jeff's bare arms before, he was usually wearing a jacket or a long sleeve t-shirt when they were around each other.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Jeff asked when Nick had stopped kissing him.

"What is on your arms?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"All over your arms, they look like scars," Nick said.

"Don't worry about that," Jeff said and tried to kiss Nick but he stopped him.

"Jeff, I am worrying," Nick said and removed himself from the blonde and sat back in his original position.

"They're nothing," Jeff said, sitting up.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Jeff, you're my boyfriend. You can tell me anything," Nick said.

"I know that," Jeff mumbled.

"Then tell me. Did you do that to yourself?" Nick asked. Jeff looked down, rubbing his arms self-consciously and nodded. Nick immediately took Jeff's hands in his.

"Oh baby, why?" Nick asked.

"It's hard to explain," Jeff muttered.

"Can you try? If it's too much, then don't. I'm just trying to understand," Nick said.

Jeff sighed. "Alright, I guess I should tell you. But feel free to break up with me after. Basically, all my memories during childhood were not pleasant. Whether it's when I fell off my bike for the first time and they laughed, when my dad started drinking, or when my mom called me a fag for the first time. It all so horrible but I grew numb to it. Then the day my dad hit me for the first time was when I just snapped," Jeff said.

"What do you mean snapped?" Nick asked.

"I… I considered committing…suicide for a little while. I remembered that my dad had a pistol he kept in his nightstand drawer. But I couldn't do it and I felt even more worthless. So instead I found a different outlet for my pain and it was cutting. It just felt so good to control the pain in my life for once. So whenever things got particularly bad, which they did often, I'd just get out my trusty pocketknife and… you know," Jeff said and Nick just looked at him for a moment.

"This should be the part when you break up with me," Jeff said.

"Why would I ever break up with you?" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm broken Nick. I'm weak and did nothing to stand up for myself. I was too much of a fucking coward to stand up for myself. I couldn't even pull the trigger. You shouldn't be with someone who's like that," Jeff said, the tears running down his cheeks. Nick pulled Jeff into, cradling the boy into his chest.

"You have to stop telling yourself that. You are strong Jeff. I don't know anyone else that could deal with that much shit. I know I couldn't. Don't ever think you are worthless. Your life has so much meaning, you don't even know," Nick said. Nick reached down and took Jeff's face in his hands.

"I think something, call it god if you want, put us on earth to find each other. I need you Jeff and I think I've always needed you but it took us a long time to finally find each other. I don't even want to imagine you pulling that trigger because I know that if you did, I'd be alone forever," Nick said and then kissed Jeff lightly.

"How can you even want to touch me anymore? The scars are disgusting," Jeff scoffed.

Nick smiled and reached down, bring Jeff's arm to his mouth. Nick kissed the first scar that started on his wrist. He then proceeded from there, kissing every single one of Jeff's scars, paying close attention to the newest ones until he reached the crook of his elbow where the scars stopped. He then repeated the action on Jeff's other arm. Jeff had been crying during this process; he had never in his entire life been touched that delicately. Nick was treating him as if he was made of rare porcelain.

"Nick?" Jeff said

"Yes," Nick said, looking up at Jeff's now red and tear tracked face.

"I know we haven't been dating for a long time and I'm not good with feelings or relationships. And I'm a mess but…"

"Jeff, you're rambling," Nick said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that I'm glad I found you and that I love you," Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeff. I never want you to feel like you have to cut again," Nick said.

"I don't want to when I'm around you," Jeff said.

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"You make me happy and that's something I haven't felt in a long time," Jeff replied. Nick smiled and pulled Jeff into a long, slow kiss.

"You make me happy too,"


End file.
